


Anatomical Position

by NATuralhabitat



Series: Stories Written for School [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Body Horror, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NATuralhabitat/pseuds/NATuralhabitat
Summary: A story using anatomical position vocabulary words.An alien is in love with a beautiful human woman and he describes his love for various parts of her body.





	Anatomical Position

I was exactly seven moons old when I saw her for the first time. She was so strange but so beautiful. Unlike any other woman I had ever seen before, it took me countless hours of observation before I learned that she was, in fact, a woman. I’ve never before been able to find love with anyone, and I’ve long thought myself broken and wrong, but now that I’ve seen her I know that my tastes have always been elsewhere; towards a different, stranger anatomy. 

Her smelling apparatus, small and fleshy, superior to her plush eating apparatus but inferior to her glittering looking orbs. A superficial scar ran through her left orb brow, a seemingly uncommon trait in her kind, but I thought it made her all the more beautiful. 

One day, she had to reach something and her shirt rode up revealing a peculiar hole, medial to her anterior torso. On the posterior of the body, this beautiful human woman was far less curvy than the average woman of my species, strange but loveable.

She plays the violin with nimble fingers, distal to her elbow and proximal to her graceful wrist. With her arms, lateral to the adorable, peculiar hole in her abdomen, she creates the sweetest music.

I believe that that is the sound that I will hear when I reach into her stomach, pushing past the skin with my razor-sharp claws. You’ll beg me to stop through your screams of pain as my fingers wrap around your organs, deep to your velvet-soft skin, but soon you’ll give way to pain and pass out. I think I’ll wait a while, allow you to continue with your life for a short time longer. I don’t think, however, I can rob myself of the sweet bliss of holding your heart in my hands for much longer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I had written for my HAP class. It's not nearly as good as my newer ones but I'm still proud of it.


End file.
